DON'T LEAVE ME GEGE
by Jehatan19
Summary: Dulu kita sangat dekat namun kenapa sekarang kau menjauh dariku? kau menjauhi kami berdua ,kemana dirimu? Aku membutuhkanmu –Kirio .Maafkan aku Rio ,maafkan Baba baby ,aku menyesal –JLaw


**DON'T LEAVE ME GEGE!**

By

Jeha Tan

Drama-Sad-One shoot-T-Cerita Pasaran-MPreg

Cast

Kirio Luo ,JLaw

Summary

_Dulu kita sangat dekat namun kenapa sekarang kau menjauh dariku? kau menjauhi kami berdua ,kemana dirimu? Aku membutuhkanmu_ –Kirio ._Maafkan aku Rio ,maafkan Baba baby ,aku menyesal_ –JLaw

HAPPY READING

DON'T BE SILENT READER PLEASE~^^

KIRIO POV

"haahhh~~" aku menghembuskan nafas ku sambil menutup mata ku ,sungguh sangat menyenangkan hari ini~

Aku dan JLaw sedang berada di taman.. Dia mengajak ku kesini karena dia ingin memberikan ku sesuatu yang dia bilang special.

"tunggu sebentar.. aku ingin memperlihatkan mu sesuatu" aku membuka mata ku dan melihatnya pergi entah kemana.

Sambil menunggu ,aku duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon ,aku memejamkan kedua mataku saat aku merasakan angin sejuk menerpa wajah ku. Aku mengingat bagaimana pertama kali aku bisa bertemu JLaw di sebuah Bar ,pada saat itu dia meminta nomor ponsel ku ,namun aku bilang jika aku tidak ada pulsa ,beberapa menit kemudian handphone ku bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dia mengisi pulsa ku ,haha aku tersenyum sendiri mengingat itu.

JLaw berteriak "RIOO~~ Lihat ke atas"

Aku membuka mata ku dan melihat ke atas "wooaahh~ indahnya..." banyak balon berterbangan diatasku.. dan semua nya berbentuk Love dengan banyak warna

"kau suka rio?" JLaw duduk disampingku sambil menatap wajahku

"sangat ge~" aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Jadi.. Apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" dia mengatakan nya sambil menggenggam tanganku dan tersenyum.

Sekelebat bayangan memori yang menyedihkan untuk ku.. Gege? Hah...

Memori menyedihkan namun masih kuanggap romantis.. namun itu dulu..

Dihari itu aku dan dirinya menjadi sepasang kekasih..

"Gege~~ rio mau es klim~~" Saat ini aku dan JLaw sedang berjalan bersama di pasar tradisional sehari setelah dia menyatakan cinta nya padaku dan kami juga sudah tinggal bersama di rumah sederhana milik JLaw .Disini kami berkeliling melihat-melihat apa saja yang dijual disana. Dan sekarang entah kenapa aku ingin sekali makan es krim.

"nanti gege belikan" JLaw menjawab sambil tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukan nya di pinggangku.

"Gege~ rio mau boneka itu~"

"mau yang itu? Ayo kita beli~" JLaw langsung menarik tanganku ke toko boneka yang aku tunjuk.. disana banyak boneka ,tapi ada satu boneka yang menarik perhatianku.. boneka teddy bear kecil yang berpasangan. Sungguh sangat lucu boneka kecil itu~

"Gegeee.. lihat indah sekali bukan kalung itu?" aku menunjuk kalung dengan motif bintang dengan bulan di dalam nya

"benar.. itu sangat indah rio.. kau ingin membeli ini?" JLaw mencium pipiku

"Ah.. kalian berdua sangat romantis dan terlihat serasi.. Ini adalah kalung 'One wish' ,kalung yang bisa mengabulkan satu permintaan kalian berdua yang sangat penting dan sangat berharga untuk kehilangan nya" Aku melihat nenek tua itu berbicara tentang kalung itu ,kalung yg bisa mengabulkan satu permintaan kami?

"Benarkah?" aku sangat sangat tertarik dengan kalung itu setelah mendengar cerita dari nenek tua itu

"baiklah.. kita beli" JLaw mengecup pipi ku.

Semoga benar tentang kalung itu.

Saat aku meminta sesuatu kepada nya ,pasti selalu dia membelikan nya untuk ku meskipun harus memakai jurus aegyo ku juga haha.. Tapi jika aku meminta dia untuk kembali ,apakah dia mau?

DUA HARI KEMUDIAN

"Siapa yang menelfonmu rio?" Aku terkejut saat JLaw kembali ke kamar ,tepat saat aku sedang menelfon mantan kekasihku ,Jiawen.. sontak saja aku langsung mematikan ponselku.

"b bukan siapa siapa ge.." jawabku dengan gugup

Sungguh aku sangat takut ketika JLaw menatap ku seperti aku seorang penjahat yang baru saja ketahuan merampok sebuah Bank dan aku juga sangat membenci tatapan itu. Aku lebih suka menatap ku dengan tatapan lembut dengan senyuman nya.

"JUJUR!" JLaw membentak ku ,baru kali ini dia membentak ku.

"J jiawen..." Aku ingin menangis.. sungguh aku ingin menangis sekarang. tidak pernah membentak ku seperti itu.

"untuk apa dia masih menelfon mu hah?!" Aku hanya menggeleng.. dia sedang emosi.. aku tidak menginginkan situasi seperti ini.

"Terserah kau Kirio" setelah mengatakan itu JLaw langsung berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan keluar ,tidak lupa menutup pintu dengan bantingan yang cukup keras bunyinya. Aku ingin mengatakan jika Jiawen sekarang sedang berada di China ,dia akan segera menikah dan mengundangku dan ,namun aku hanya memilih diam. Aku bisa mengatakan nya nanti saat emosi mereda. Aku menundukkan kepala ku dan menangis ,maafkan aku gege.

SATU BULAN KEMUDIAN

"Gege~~ Happy first month anniversary~~" aku memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

JLaw menutup buku yang sedang dibaca nya "happy anniversary too baby~"

"Rio ada kejutan special untuk gege~" aku pindah kedepan dan duduk di pangkuan nya.

"benarkah? Apa itu?" dia memeluk pinggangku dan menaruh kepala nya di pundakku ,sambil sesekali mengecup leherku.

"Ge~~ rio hamil~"

Aku hamil.. usia kandunganku baru akan berjalan 2minggu ,aku mengeceknya ke dokter kemarin karena aku selalu merasa mual dan lemas. Dokter mengatakan jika aku sedang hamil ,namun aku tidak percaya ,aku laki-laki mana mungkin bisa hamil. Setelah dokter memberikan kertas hasil pemeriksaan tadi ,aku langsung percaya jika aku benar-benar hamil ,Tuhan memberikan ku rahim ,ini benar-benar membuatku senang. Aku yakin hubungan ku dan gege akan terus bersama karena ada nya baby di dalam tubuhku.

"benarkah? Rio tidak berbohong?" Dia memegang kedua pundakku ,agak sedikit mencengkram..

Saat aku mengangguk ,dia langsung memeluk ku dengan erat.. aku juga membalas pelukan nya.. sungguh aku sangat nyaman berada di pelukan nya..

"I love you baby" ucapnya sambil mengecup keningku ,aku menutup mataku saat dia mencium tepat dibibirku ,setelah dia menciumku dia melepaskan ciuman nya dan menatapku sambil tersenyum ,aku pun turut ikut tersenyum.

Dia terlihat sangat senang saat aku mengatakan jika aku sedang hamil. Memang benar dia terlihat senang namun tidak dengan Anniversary ku yang ke 5 bulan dengan nya ,Dia berubah.

Dia tidak lagi menampilkan senyuman nya ,canda tawa nya ,perhatian nya ,pelukan dan elusan kasih sayangnya kepadaku.

"Gege~ Happy anniversary yang ke 5~" aku membawa kue kecil yang bertuliskan 'Happy 5Month Anniversary J-Rio' dengan 5 lilin diatasnya.

Aku tidak mendengar jawaban dari ,dia hanya fokus ke handphone nya saja. Ahh ,mungkin dia tidak mendengarku.

"Gege?" Aku memanggil nya ,mungkin saja memang benar dia tidak mendengarku.

"BISAKAH KAU MENINGGALKANKU SENDIRIAN?!"

JLaw membentak ku lagi.. Dia langsung pergi keluar kamar tanpa melihatku lagi ,tanpa senyum dan tanpa ciuman nya lagi. Apa salah ku Tuhan ,aku lelah dengan semua ini. Tanpa ku sadari air mata ku sudah menetes ,aku terisak pelan. Sikap JLaw yang sekarang sungguh sangat membuat ku sakit ,aku membutuhkan nya sekarang.

Hari itupun aku lewati sendirian tanpa nya.. Aku meniup lilin dan memakan kue itu sendiri ,ah tidak.. bersama baby juga. Aku tersenyum sambil mengusap pelan perutku ,baby apa kau baik baik saja disana? Cepat lah hadir ke dunia..

SATU MINGGU KEMUDIAN

Aku sedang berbaring di tempat tidur kami ,aku menginginkan sesuatu sekarang namun aku takut meminta nya kepada ,aku takut akan marah. Ini keinginan baby ,hah.. aku coba saja.

"Ge.. rio mau es krim~"

"beli sendiri" hah.. seperti biasa ,dia selalu sibuk dengan ponselnya ,apa ponsel itu lebih penting dari ku dan baby?

"tapi rio mau dibelikan sama gege~" huftt.. sebenarnya aku takut.. tapi aku benar-benar ingin makan es krim sekarang..

"..."

"Gege~~" aku coba memanggilnya dengan aegyoku ,biasa nya dia akan luluh.. tapi...

"DIAM RIO!"

Dia membentak ku lagi.. sebenarnya makan es krim juga bukan ke inginanku.. tapi keinginan sang baby.. apa salah nya jika dia hanya jalan sedikit ke Supermarket didepan sana?

Aku mengambil jaket ku dan keluar dari rumah ,huffftt dingin sekali ,aku semakin memeluk erat perutku ,aku takut baby kedinginan karena cuaca malam ini. Es krim es krim es krim.. aku dan baby ingin makan es krim..

Aku terus berjalan mencari minimarket yang buka ,ah~ itu dia..

SATU BULAN KEMUDIAN

Usia kandungan ku sudah hampir berjalan 6bulan ,hari hari yang menyedihkan aku lewati dengan senyuman cerah tanpa semua orang tau jika senyuman itu hanya untuk menutupi kesedihan ku setiap harinya. Dan aku tidak lagi ingin merayakan Anniversary kami dengan membeli kue dan berkata Happy Anniversary gege kepada nya ,karena aku tau itu hanya akan sia-sia ,tapi aku diam-diam membeli kue kecil ,aku hanya merayakan nya bersama baby tanpa JLaw.

Hoaamm~ aku terbangun ,aku membuka mata ku dan sudah melihat JLaw di depan kaca lemari.

"Gege mau kemana?" aku melihat dirinya telah berpakaian rapi dengan bau parfume yang sangat wangi.

".." tidak menjawab lagi..

"Gege.." aku panggil lagi dirinya..

"Aku ingin bertemu seseorang.. PUAS?! Jangan menggangguku bodoh!"

Ini sudah kesekian kali nya dia membentak ku.. Aku hanya ingin mengajaknya untuk menemaniku check up ke dokter untuk melihat kondisi dan perkembangan baby.. usia baby sudah hampir memasuki 6bulan.. tapi selama 2bulan ini dia tidak pernah mau mengantarkan ku check up dengan alasan dia sibuk..

Tapi aku tau apa yang membuatnya sibuk.. sibuk menemui sang mantan kekasih.. wanita cantik dengan tubuh yang indah.. mungkin tidak bisa disebut mantan lagi.. Mereka telah kembali seperti dulu lagi. Dari mana aku tau? Aku pernah mengikuti mereka berdua.. sungguh sangat sakit hatiku melihat mereka berpegangan tangan ,saling memberi pelukan dan tatapan sayang .Dia tidak pernah lagi menampilkan senyuman ataupun canda tawa nya lagi kepadaku ,tapi kepada wanita itu.. dia terlihat sangat bahagia.. sungguh sangat bahagia..

_AUTHOR POV_

TIGA BULAN KEMUDIAN

Jam 12 malam ,saat ini Rio sedang tidur di kasurnya sambil membaca buku tentang kehamilan karena dia tidak bisa tidur namun saat dia hampir selesai membaca buku nya ,Rio merasa perutnya sangat sakit..

"A..akkhh.." Malam itu.. tidak ada seorang pun dirumah kecuali Rio dan baby.. JLaw? Pergi entah kemana sejak Tiga bulan yang lalu.. dia bilang dia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi kerumah ini.. rumah dimana banyak sekali kenangan mereka bersama.. Tetapi Rio tidak ingin meninggalkan rumah ini ,karena hanya ini tempat tinggalnya sejak dia di usir dari rumah kedua orang tua nya saat ayah dan ibu nya tau jika Rio berpacaran dengan seorang laki-laki.. Kirio berani keluar rumah hanya demi dirinya..

_KIRIO POV_

"Ge..AKKHH Ssaakkiittt" Perutku sangat sakit.. sangaaaatt sakit.. Kenapa saat aku membutuhkan diri nya ,dia tidak ada disampingku.. bukan kah dia pernah berjanji akan selalu berada disampingku saat aku membutuhkan nya ,kapan pun..

Malam ini penuh dengan jerit memilukan dariku.. Aku terus memanggil nama nya.. namun hasilnya nihil ,dia tidak ada.. tidak akan pernah ada.. tidak akan pernah datang tepatnya karena dia sudah bilang jika tidak akan kembali kerumah ini lagi.

Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir melewati pahaku ,aku sangat panik saat aku membuka selimut yang sedang aku pakai ,kasur yang aku tiduri penuh dengan darah.. Aku terus menjerit kesakitan.. Apakah sudah saat nya baby keluar? Padahal usia nya belum genap 9bulan.. tidak mungkin.. aku tidak ingin kehilangan baby.. aku tidak ingin kehilangan satu-satu nya yang berharga untuk ku ,satu-satu nya keluarga yang aku miliki saat ini.. aku tidak ingin.. sungguh..

"A-Akkhh hahh haahhh s sakkkiittt"

Sudah hampir 2 jam rasa sakit nya masih saja terasa ,aku tidak kuat.. sungguh aku tidak kuat lagi saat aku merasakan baby bergerak berputar dan menendang keras perutku. Ini sangat sakit. Jika Tuhan menyayangi aku ,ambil lah aku tapi jangan dengan baby.. Aku ingin dia melihat dunia lebih dahulu.. Aku ingin dia melihat wajah ayahnya.. wajah gege ,wajah orang yang sangat aku cintai.

Aku terkejut saat aku merasakan jika pergerakan baby berhenti ,tidak ada lagi pergerakan berputar maupun menendang lagi. Baby sudah tenang? Namun kenapa darah terus makin banyak di kasur ku? A apa kah baby... tanpa sadar aku menangis ,aku mengusap perutku ,tidak ada tendangan maupun gerakan dari baby lagi. Tidak mungkin ,biasanya baby akan merespon setiap usapan yang aku berikan kepada nya.

Aku terus menangis ,tidak sampai dua minggu lagi baby akan lahir.. Aku terus mengusap perutku untuk menunggu respon dari baby ,aku menggigit bibir ku karena rasa sakit dari perutku.

"AAKKHH!"

Baby merespon ku lagi dengan menendang keras perutku berkali kali ,baby ini sakit sayang... Aku merasa kepala ku berat ,pandangan ku mulai mengabur ,aku berusaha untuk tetap membuka mata ku namun ini sangat menyakitkan.

Dengan sedikit sisa tenaga ,aku mengambil ponselku dan ku ketik pesan untuk seseorang.. Setelah selesai mengirim pesan ,aku langsung mematikan ponsel ku ,aku memakai selimut ku lagi saat aku mulai merasakan dingin yang menyengat tubuhku.

"Baby..." Aku mengelus perutku yang masih terasa sangat sakit sekali..

Aku masih bisa merasakan darah tetap mengalir ,aku tidak kuat lagi. Aku menutup kedua mataku.

Aku seperti sedang bermimpi ,aku melihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang tersenyum sambil menatapku ,dia memegang tengan ku ,menarik ku ke suatu tempat ,tempat yang sangat indah "Mama~~" dia memanggil ku mama... Anak ku... Ge ,aku bertemu anak kita.

JLaw _POV_

Ddrrttt ddddrrttt...

Aaarrgghh siapa yang mengusikku malam-malam begini ,aku melihat jam disamping tempat tidur ,jam 2 pagi.. ck.. aku mengambil ponselku di meja samping tempat tidur dan membuka pesan.. dari Rio.. aku langsung membuka nya..

"_Ge._. _Dulu kita sangat dekat namun kenapa sekarang kau menjauh dariku? kau menjauhi kami berdua ,kemana dirimu? Aku membutuhkanmu . Apakah kau tidak merindukanku? Merindukan baby? Ge.. Wu Kilaw.. Nama yang bagus untuk baby bukan_? _Aku dan baby ingin tidur dulu ge. Berbahagialah dengan kekasihmu ge. Aku dan baby sangat mencintaimu _JLaw _gege_"

Seketika aku sulit bernafas setelah membaca ini.. kenapa ini.. apa yang terjadi dengan nya? Wu Kilaw.. mengapa dia memberi nama baby duluan.. Aku merasa panik dan cemas.. aku bangun dari tempat tidurku ,aku tidak menghiraukan wanita disampingku terbangun atau tidak.. aku mengambil jaket ,ponsel dan kunci mobil.

"rio.. rio.. rio" nama itu yang terus aku panggil ,entah kenapa aku jadi cemas sekarang

Semenjak aku meninggalkan nya 3 bulan yang lalu ,aku tinggal dirumah kekasih ku ,ya kekasih ku ,lebih tepatnya calon istriku.. Ibuku menjodohkanku dengan nya ,sebenarnya aku menolak ,tapi Ayahku mengancamku akan melukai rio dan juga baby ,aku tidak ingin itu terjadi. Aku menyayangi mereka berdua. Aku ingin rio membenci ku dengan cara ku yang sering tidak menghiraukan nya karena Ayah ku akan melukai rio dan baby jika aku masih berdua dengan Rio.

"rio.. tunggulah aku.." aku langsung menjalankan mobilku menuju rumahku dan rio dengan kecepatan tinggi.. aku sangat cemas dan takut sekarang ,jika terjadi sesuatu dengan rio.. Arrgghh.. tidak.. tidak mungkin.. pasti rio akan baik baik saja... aku terus meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

Saat sampai didepan rumah ,aku langsung memakirkan mobilku di garasi ,dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah... gelap.. bukankah rio takut dalam kegelapan? Disini aku merasa takut.. Aku langsung masuk kekamar ku dan rio.. gelap lagi.. aku menghidupkan lampu dan...

"rio..."

Aku langsung menutup mulutku saat aku melihat seseorang yang sangat aku cintai tertidur ,ah dia seperti bukan tertidur.. wajahnya terlihat sangat damai.. aku mendekati rio.. mengusap pipi nya perlahan ,dingin.. tidak.. tidak mungkin..

"sayang.. bangun sayang.. ini aku ~" aku berbisik ditelinga nya.. tidak ada respon sama sekali.. takut.. sungguh takut..

"Rio bangun rio.. kau ingin es krim kan? Ah atau kau ingin boneka? Atau sesuatu yang kau inginkan? Kajja kita beli~" saat aku menyibakkan selimut.. Aku terkejut melihat darah.. benar itu darah.. Apa yang terjadi dengan nya?

"Rio? Rio aku mohon bangun! RIOO!" aku mengguncangkan tubuhnya ,tidak ada respon lagi..

"Sayang aku mohon bangun! RIO!" tidak ada respon lagi ,aku langsung mengangkat rio ala bridal style menuju mobil.

Aku khawatir dengan mereka.. rio dan baby.. aku terus berdoa selama diperjalanan menuju kerumah sakit. Tiba dirumah sakit aku langsung berteriak memanggil dokter disana.

"rio aku mohon jangan pergi.. jangan tinggalkan aku.. aku mohon" aku terus berjalan mondar mandir didepan ruang operasi

"Tuan JLaw?" aku menoleh saat dokter memanggilku

"Dokter! Bagaimana keadaan rio dan anak ku?"

Dokter yang ku tanya hanya menggeleng lemah.. rio... jangan...

"maaf tuan.. Rio tidak bisa kami selamatkan ,termasuk anak anda.. Untuk kehamilan pada laki-laki ini sangat jarang terjadi ,meskipun memang ada kejadian Male Preg seperti ini namun rahimnya sangat lemah ,beruntung Rio masih bisa bertahan dengan bayi kalian ,tapi karena pendarahan yang sangat hebat dan anda telat membawa nya kesini ,mereka tidak bisa diselamatkan ,maafkan kami tuan"

Aku terduduk lemas.. tidak mungkin.. ini semua salahku.. maafkan aku rio.. maafkan aku baby..

Aku melihat kearah pintu ruang operasi ,seorang suster keluar dengan mendorong ranjang tempat tidur ,yang aku bisa pastikan itu adalah rio.. tapi kenapa perutnya tidak besar? Kemana anakku?

"kemana anakku?" aku melirik suster disana.

"ini tuan" suster menyerahkan bayi ku yang telah dibungkus dengan kain yang semua nya hampir menutupi badan nya.. aku membukan kain yang menutupi wajah anakku.. kecil dan rapuh.. aku mengusap wajah itu dengan pelan.. aku kehilanganmu untuk selama nya.. maafkan Baba..

"Tuan ini kalung milik pemilik pemuda ini" Suster memberikan ku kalung ,suster itu memandang ku dengan tatapan sedih. Kalung yang pernah aku beli di pasar tradisional bersama Rio. Aku berpaling melihat rio.. aku membuka kain yang menutupi wajahnya.. wajah itu.. wajah yang dulu sering dihiasi dengan senyuman ,rona merah di pipi saat aku menggodanya ,sekarang menjadi putih pucat.. Aku mengecup pipi kedua anak ku dan tidak lupa mengecup pipi ,kening ,kedua mata tertutup rio dan terakhir di bibirnya dan sekarang sudah tertutup rapat. Maafkan aku rio ,maafkan Baba baby...

Pemakaman rio dan anakku telah selesai.. kedua orang tua ku dan orang tua Rio datang saat mereka mengetahui orang yang mereka anggap lelaki murahan dan lelaki yang sudah merusak nama baik keluarga yang ternyata adalah orang yang sangat baik ,benar-benar baik itu telah pergi untuk selama nya bersama cucu mereka.. mereka sangat menyesal dan terus meminta maaf.. tapi itu percuma saja..

Aku tersenyum miris dan meneteskan air mata saat aku melihat nisan yang tertuliskan nama Kirio Luo dan Wu Kilaw itu untuk sesaat sebelum aku pergi menuju mobilku ,aku memasang kacamata ku dan pergi berjalan menuju mobilku..

Apa yang harus aku lakukan tanpa kalian berdua..

_AUTHOR POV_

5 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

Pukul 9 malam .JLaw kini sedang berada di dalam mobilnya ,dia telah sampai dirumah nya namun dia belum ingin keluar dari mobilnya ,dia masih lelah karena pekerjaan yang di kantor nya tadi sampai dia melewatkan makan siang dan sekarang makan malam nya pun di lewatkan nya ,dia menyenderkan kepala nya ke kursi dan menatap ke arah rumahnya yang tepat di depan nya. Dia sangat merindukan Rio dan Kilaw ,bagaimana wajah anak nya sekarang? Apakah dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang tampan atau manis seperti Rio? Bagaimana dengan kabar Rio disana? Lagi lagi meneteskan air mata nya ,meratapi kesalahan bodoh yang pernah dilakukan nya dan tersenyum miris.

JLaw sekarang menjadi Presdir di Kilaw Corp ,perusahaan yang dia bangun sendiri tanpa bantuan Ayah maupun ibunya. Kalian bertanya apakah JLaw sekarang sudah menikah? Jawaban nya belum. Ayah dan Ibu JLaw merasa sangat merasa bersalah kepada JLaw dan memutuskan untuk menghentikan acara perjodohan dengan putri teman Ayahnya. Sekarang hanya JLaw sendiri tanpa ada yang menemaninya.

"Aku ingin kau kembali Rio.. Kilaw..." JLaw mengeluarkan kalung yang berada di kantong jas ,kalung yang pernah dipakai oleh rio dan melepaskan kalung yang ada di lehernya "Aku ingin kalian berdua kembali" JLaw menangis.. JLaw menggenggam dua kalung tersebut sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"Gege.."

JLaw mendengar suara Rio memanggilnya. Dia merasa jika dia hanya sedang berhalusinasi karena terlalu merindukan Rio ,dia tidak menghiraukan panggilan yang terasa sangat nyata di telinga nya.

"BABA~~!"

Suara teriakan anak kecil.. JLaw langsung membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah samping kanan nya ,dan menemukan Rio dan seorang anak kecil di pangkuan nya yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Dia menepuk pipi nya ,dia tau ini hanya mimpi ,hanya mimpi.

"Gege.. jangan lakukan itu.." Rio memegang tangan yang tadi digunakan JLaw untuk menepuk pipi nya tadi.

Ini nyata.. sangat nyata.. tangan Rio menyentuh tangan nya.. JLaw menggenggam tangan Rio dengan erat sambil menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depan matanya dan yang ada di genggaman nya. Dia terlalu shock ,bagaimana mungkin Rio dan anak kecil itu ada di dalam mobil nya?

"k kau... kau benar Rio?" JLaw bertanya kepada Rio yang ada di hadapan nya "dan ini siapa?" dia menatap anak kecil yang ada di pangkuan Rio ,anak kecil yang di tatap itu mempout kan bibir nya saat mengetahui baba nya tidak mengenalinya "t tidak mungkin" bibir dan mata nya mirip sekali dengan rio ,namun hidung dan bentuk wajah mirip dengan nya.

"Ge.. ini kami.. kami kembali" rio tersenyum menatap JLaw dan mengecup bibirnya. JLaw yang menyadari ini adalah nyata langsung memeluk Rio beserta anak mereka ,dia terus mengecup Rio dan anak nya bergantian. JLaw melepaskan pelukan nya.

"kalian benar-benar Rio dan Kilaw? Aku tidak sedang bermimpi bukan? Aku tidak gila bukan?"

Rio tertawa mendengar perkataan "Kau tidak sedang bermimpi ge dan kau juga tidak gila.. Kami benar-benar telah kembali ke dunia ini"

JLaw kembali memeluk kedua nya ,dia sangat bersyukur karena kalung itu benar-benar nyata fungsinya. Eh ,ngomong-ngomong tentang kalung itu JLaw langsung melirik kedua tangan nya dan dia terkejut ,kalung itu menghilang.

"Kalung itu memang akan menghilang jika permintaan kita sudah terkabulkan gege.."

JLaw menyerngit kan dahinya ,namun dia kembali normal saat apa yang ada di depan nya ini benar-benar sangat nyata .Dia sangat berterima kasih kepada Tuhan dan kalung itu karena sudah mengabulkan permintaan yang dia tunggu-tunggu selama 5 tahun ini. JLaw mengambil Kilaw dari pangkuan Rio dan memangku nya ,Kilaw manis seperti Rio namun juga terlihat manly seperti dirinya..

"Maafkan aku Rio ,Maafkan Baba baby ,aku menyesal"

JLaw mengelus sayang kepala anak nya ,anak yang dia tinggalkan dulu ,sudah sebesar ini. Dia sangat beruntung dan sangat bahagia bisa melihat kembali anak nya.

"Kami sudah memaafkan mu JLaw gege.."

"Wo Ai Ni Rio ,Kilaw"

Dari sini lah mulai kehidupan baru dari keluarga baru ,Kirio dan Kilaw..

**END**

Kalau ada kesalahan kata maupun perbuatan mohon di maafkan~

Ayo berteman sama jeha di twitter ,follow myjehaxxi ,atau yg punya rp bisa follow nuest_rena

Kalo menurut kalian ff yang Jeha buat ini bagus ,tolong katakan biar Jeha bisa berkarya di dunia ff ini/? ._.

Dan tolong untuk tidak men'copy paste tanpa ijin. FF ini murni dari pemikiran Jeha sendiri kalau ada kemiripan berarti hanya sebuah kebetulan

DON'T BE SILENT SIDER OKAY?

THANKS~


End file.
